smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Enriquearreguin777/The Return
' NOTE:' The following is a non-canonical mini-story based on the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series that is not endorsed by A Heroic Smurf. The imp known as Azrin was seen spying on the Smurfs’ village from the forest. He appeared very old. It is unknown how he survived this long. He stared at Saviour and Miracle as his eyes turned into a bright fire. “This is an outrage! Why was he allowed to have off springs with both of the women?! COUGH! COUGH!” said the old imp as he coughed and grabbed his back. “No matter. With the so called hero gone, nobody will be strong enough to stop the destruction of the Smurfs. Soon Anti… You will have your revenge as well…” said Azrin with a grin as he coughed again. The imp headed down to the familiar hovel of Gargamel II, who was a descendant of the first Gargamel. He soon begins to hit the door very loudly as he continued his loud coughing. “Who dares to bother the great and powerful Gargamel by knocking ever so loudly with their annoying cough of a million ills?” said Gargamel. “Oh pipe down you old hermit! My name is Azrin and I have proposition in destroying those Smurfs for you.” said Azrin. “What?! You hate the Smurfs too?! Well then… tell me more little imp. I am all ears.” said Gargamel. “Many years ago, the original Gargamel had created a life form called the Anti-Hero to counter that wretched golden warrior of a Smurf! Unfortunately, he was beaten the first time by Hero. The second time, he used the help of his first wife and child to destroy the legendary super Smurf.” Said Azrin as Gargamel listened. “Yes, yes. I am familiar with my ancestor’s failure.” said Gargamel. “Failure is all in the past. I believe it is time you fix that and destroy the Smurfs with Anti again.” said Azrin with a grin. “You crazy old imp! Where am I supposed to find a being like that?! I don’t even have a spell book for creating something like that! I could do something if I had some blood or even his ashes.” Said Gargamel disappointed. “Once, he failed. Twice, not quite. But… dun dun dun, duuun! Three times the charm!” said Azrin as he pulls out a red chunk of rock. “Is that… dried blood?” said Gargamel. Soon both begin to laugh. Azrin’s laugh however has multiple coughs in it. Soon Gargamel gets his spell book out and throws the dry blood inside his cauldron. Gargamel mixes many ingredients inside the cauldron and finally pulls a lever that makes jolts of electricity hit the cauldron, causing it to explode and show the legendary super Smurf once again. “Hero Smurf! Heeeeeroooooo Smurf!” cried the angry resurrected Anti-Hero. “It worked. It worked! Yes!” said both Gargamel and Azrin. “Hero Smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurf!” still demanded the Anti-Hero. “Ah yes. You’re looking for those who caused you this pain. They are still living in their village. You are more than welcome to go and have your revenge… while I collect their remains for my purpose… heh..heh..heh…” said Gargamel. The Anti-Hero flies through the ceiling and lands in the Smurf village. His aura glowed a bright green emerald while the stare of his pupil less eyes scared everyone. As every Smurf ran away, both Miracle and Saviour fly together and get surprised to see their visitor. The Anti-Hero uses his familiar ability called the Omega Buster once again. As he charges up, both Miracle and Saviour quickly try to counter the attack with their Smurfhamehameha attack combined into one. Unfortunately, the Omega buster goes right through it and completely sends both Smurfettes flying fast towards the mountains, as the mountains begin to crumble down with the mighty force. “Heeeeeeeeeeeeero Smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurf!” cries the angry Anti-Hero. Both Smurfettes try to get up but end up laying down unconscious. All the way from Heaven, both Hero and Wonder appear shocked as they witness the destruction being caused by the Anti-Hero. “I must do something! But how?! We’re trapped here with nothing to do but watch!” cries out Hero. “Oooh… we’re not supposed to leave by the Great Papa Smurf’s will. But I did hear there was one way for situations like this.” Said Wonder. “Tell me! This one must do whatever it takes to save Miracle and Saviour along with the Smurfs!” said Hero. “Around here, there is a long road called Snake Way. The long road resembles a snake. One must cross it and meet with the legendary being known as the Great Kai. He will allow you to return back to the Earth for only 24 hours. I hear he is also a great martial arts teacher.” said Wonder. “This is wonderful! This one will go now.” says Hero as he teleports away to the entrance of the Smurf village in Heaven. He looks around until he sees a long road in the sky that resembles a snake. He flies up and begins running through it. He finally reaches the end of the road and sees a small floating sphere that is covered in grass and only one small house. Hero flies up and sees what resembles a Smurf with wings. “Hmm…? Ah, yes. Hero. You made it.” Said Great Kai. “Huh? You know me? Who are you?” said Hero. “Mhm, mhm. I am the Great Kai. I hear you want to return back to the Earth to take down that brute. It’s all the rage up here. He’s taking so many lives as we speak. There will be plenty of new people up here.” Says the Great Kai with a worried look on his face. “How can this one help?” says Hero. “Oh yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!” said the Great Kai excitedly. “Ahem! Hero Smurf! Are you ready for the ultimate training of your life? Err… After life? Oh you get the idea…” says Great Kai as he shrugs. Soon, Hero is seen sprinting al around the planet for a long time. He tries to fly, but is pulled down by a force caused by Great Kai as he shakes his head in a negative manner. Soon Hero is then seen trying to lift a giant mountain, but is too heavy. Hero then transforms into his super Smurf 1, 2, 3, and then four until he finally lifts the mountain. The Great Kai gives a smile as he uses his power to make the mountain heavier. Not even the Supersmurf 4 could lift or break it. The Great Kai yawns as he sits down his chair and puts his sunglasses on, watching the Sun. Hero appears impatient and gives out a big rage. All his emotions cross together as he thinks about Smurfette, Miracle, Saviour, Fergus, Hawkeye and the rest of the living Smurfs. He begins to scream until he begins to glow again. His tail gets even longer than it already was. His red fur becomes a shining silver. His black hair also becomes silver. His pure fire aura becomes now takes on a golden aura with sparks of electricity. His rad tail also becomes silver. He then turns around and lifts the mountain up with an instant and sends it flying upward as he prepares to use his Smurfhameha attack. “Smurfhameha! Times 100!” shouts Hero as the mountain gets obliterated in an instant. He hovers back down to the ground as he turns around to the sound of clapping. He sees The Great Kai clapping for him with a smile. “Well done Hero. You truly are now ready for Anti-Hero. I permit you to leave but for only 24 hours. Don’t waste any time fooling around.” Said the Great Kai. Hero teleports away and appears back in the Smurf village. The Smurfs all appear scared, shocked, and surprised to see the young Hero Smurf again. “Hmm… things have changed around here, haven’t they?” said a confident Hero. Soon after, the Anti-Hero recognizes the familiar voice of Hero and comes crashing through many more Smurf houses. Hero grabs as many Smurfs as he can and uses his teleporting ability to take them to the faraway mountains. He finally grabs Miracle, Saviour, and the elderly Smurfette. He then confronts his enemy. “Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero Smurf!” cries out the Anti-Hero as he charges. He continues to scream as his energy rises up. This concerns Hero as he notices the Anti-Hero’s hair get longer. The Anti-Hero was now a legendary Supersmurf 3. “Interesting. But now it’s my turn!” shouts Hero as he too begins charging and screaming until he becomes supersmurf 1, 2, 3, and then the golden monkey to become supersmurf 4. “But this one is not done yet! Haaaaaa!” Hero continues to shout until he becomes his new Silver ability as his hair gets longer along with his tail. His fur and hair then becomes a glowing silver. “Sorry to keep you waiting. You can call this one a Supersmurf 5.” Said Hero with a stern look on his face. Both give each other a shout as they rush at each other and land a punch on each other’s face, causing a great force that burns away the Smurfs’ forest. The Smurfs all watch the destruction from the top of a mountain. Soon, they hear laughing and see both Azrin and Gargamel. "Now we have you. Your guardians appear to be unconscious while your hero is busy down there dealing with our servant. You will now be mine! Finally, my ancestor would be so pleased! said Gargamel as he nabs all the Smurfs with a giant net. The Smurfs all cry for Hero. He turns his head and sees from far away with his super senses his fellow Smurfs in trouble. He then gets punched and he continues his focus on his target, the Anti-Hero. Hero is then grabbed by his tail and is spun around and sent flying towards the sky where the fight continues. Hero teleports down while the Anti-Hero appears above him laughing. "You monster! You won't get away!" shouts Hero. "You're all weak! Me, a monster? No... I am the devil! Ha ha ha!" Struggle and DIE!!!" shouts Broly as he prepares his Omega buster again. "Omega Buster Attack times 100!" shouts the evil one as Hero charges his Smurfhamema. "Smurfhameha! Times 100!"screams Hero as a giant red wave is released. His new attack is so powerful that it even cuts through the Omega Buster 100 and through the Anti-Hero. Hero then turns around and teleports back to Gargaeml's hovel, where he is caught by a net. Hero shouts and shreds the net. Gargamel screams in fear and jumps out the window and falls down a cliff. He is then heard from the bottom shouting and cursing at the Smurfs. The imp tries to sneak away. "Where do you think you're going Azrin?" Says Hero with a stern look. "Please... mercy... I am only but an elderly imp." says the scared imp. "I too am an elderly Smurf. Unfortunately, I am all out of mercy." Said Hero as he picks up the imp and uses his teleport ability to send him to the Great Kai's planet and then he returns back to his fellow Smurfs. They appear frightened to see his new transformation. He then raises his fists to revert himself back to normal. He then takes the Smurfs back to the village. He then soon begins to grow wings again as the Smurfs all smile with tears in their eyes. "I'm sorry, but this one must leave now."Says Hero. He then approaches his passed out daughters and kisses their foreheads. "They will only remember this being a dream. Do tell them this was just a dream." says Hero as the Smurfs all nod. Soon, Hero fades away and appears back next to Wonder, who hugs him and nods as they both continue to watch below the clouds their fellow Smurfs. Azrin is seen sweeping the Great Kai's house. Everytime he stops, the Great Kai gives a smile and zaps him with electricity to put him back to work as his punishment, making him his house boy. Category:Blog posts